Paper Hearts
by InkedPages
Summary: This is Regina Mills' fourth year of teaching Senior English, nothing out of the ordinary until a young blonde proves to be extraordinary. This could be quite a more interesting year than Regina had once thought. That's um...about it haha I'm not good at summaries XD Rated T for now.


It was the first day of Senior year and it was Regina Mills' fourth year of teaching Senior English. She had dropped off her little boy, Henry, at his kindergartn class first thing this morning. He was growing so fast it seemed like just yesterday she had changed the boy's diapers. The tall brunette grabbed her bags from the trunk of her black Mercedes she reached the school doors she reached for the door, but ended up dropping some of the bags in the process seeing how her hands were full and teenagers being how they are, didn't even give Regina a second glance at her struggle.

"Dammit!"

The brunette bent over to pick the other bags while almost dropping the bags in her other hand that was holding the door open. At that exact moment a tall blonde ran over and picked up the bags that had fallen. Regina tried to reach out for the bags but the blonde kept them firmly in her grip.

"I've go-wow!" She said looking up all the while connecting her green eyes with copper ones.

 _Wow was right!_ Regina thought. The blonde was gorgeous there was no denying, though she tried to shake the thought. She raised an eyebrow at the stranger and asked in an amused tone. "Wow what?"

"I'm sorry ou are just absolutely breath taking." she put her hand out to the other woman and they shook hands. "Emma Swan, Senior. You are?"

Regina smile at her compliment and then laughed slightly. She must have no idea she was flirting with a teacher, although to be quite honest the brunette didn't realize the girl was a student. "Thank you dear, you're quite lovely yourself and I am Regina Mills, Senior English teacher here at Storybrooke High."

Emma's mouth dropped open as the realization sunk in. "I-I'm sorry Miss Mills! I didn't mean to offend you...I mean what I said wasn't offensive but it was inappropriate. Please don't fail me before the years starts I'm seriously sorry!"

The brunette laughs. "Don't worry dear I won't tell any of the staff that you flirted with me okay?" She gave a wink. " But seriously students have said things to or about me much more out of line than that. Now stop the unneccessary babbling and walk with me to my classroom so we can set these bags down and see when exactly I have you."

Emma nods and follows behind the brunette who could feel the young woman's eyes on her. So she decided to play a little bit, she put a bit more sway in her hips.

"So how long have you been working here Miss Mills?"

"This will be my fourth year. I'm assuming you just moved her?" Regina asked unlocking the door.

Emma shook her head and followed her teacher into th classroom. "No my stepmom is actually a school teacher here. She teaches ninth grade literature."

 _Guess that means I'll have to be cautious._ Regina thought to herself but then shook the thought off. "Wow really? That's awesome! I'll have to talk to her sometime. You can just set the bags right there." The woman said pointing to the spot beside her desk where she put the ones that she was carrying. Regina smiled and pulled out her class roster to see what period she had Emma. "Here it is! You're in my sixth period class." She know she shouldn't be but Regina was a bit disappointed that she didn't have Emma in the morning. She looked up from her roster noticing that the Emma was closer to her. She found herself holding her breath and looking into the blonde's bright green eyes.

"Your eyes are really pretty." Emma's voice was soft almost a whisper if they weren't in such clos proximity Regina probably wouldn't have heard the girl's compliment. "I'm sorry I keep doing that Miss Mills, but I uh can't help it. Oh god this is going to be an interesting year."

The teacher watched as the girl looked down at the floor; a blush perfectly evident on her pale porceilin skin. The brunette puts a finger under the girl's chin so that she now lookedup at the teacher. although if Regina weren't wearing heels she knew that that wouldn't be the case Emma was tall where as Regina was about five foot five.

"Yes dear, it definitely will be. I think you should get to your first period class now." Being the devilish and playful woman Regina Mills is she brought her lips to Emma's ear and spoke in a low voice: "I'll see you sixth period Miss Swan."

A smirk on the woman's face when she pulled away. She then had a seat at ther desk as if nothing even happened. Though Emma knew it happened she could still feel her teacher's hot breath at her ear, and the weakness in her knees that Regina had caused. The blonde just nods and leaves. Regina was left to ponder why the hel she did what she did worrying her lip between her teeth. The classes dragged on and on; talking about the same sylabus that Regina had used every year. It seemed everything would go the ame way it has for the past three years. Except for one difference. The difference...Emma Swan.


End file.
